wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 69
Wieść o cudownym ocaleniu Ligii szybko rozniosła się wśród rozbitków chrześcijańskich, którzy ocaleli dotychczas z pogromu. Wyznawcy poczęli się schodzić, by oglądać tę, nad którą jawnie okazała się łaska Chrystusowa. Przyszedł naprzód młody Nazariusz z Miriamą, u których krył się dotychczas Piotr Apostoł, a za nimi ściągali i inni. Wszyscy razem, wraz z Winicjuszem, Ligią i chrześcijańskimi niewolnikami Petroniusza, słuchali ze skupieniem opowiadania Ursusa o głosie, który odezwał się w jego duszy i nakazał mu walczyć z dzikim zwierzęciem, i wszyscy odchodzili z otuchą i nadzieją, że Chrystus nie pozwoli jednak wyplenić na ziemi do reszty swych wyznawców, zanim sam przyjdzie na sąd straszliwy. I nadzieja ta podtrzymywała ich serca, albowiem prześladowanie nie ustawało dotąd. Kogo tylko głos publiczny wskazał jako chrześcijanina, tego wigilowie miejscy porywali natychmiast do więzienia. Ofiar wprawdzie było już mniej, bo ogół wyznawców schwytano i wymęczono, pozostali zaś albo wyszli z Rzymu, by w odległych prowincjach przeczekać burzę, albo kryli się najstaranniej, nie odważając się zbierać na wspólne modlitwy inaczej, jak w arenariach leżących poza miastem. Jednakże śledzono ich jeszcze i pomimo iż właściwe igrzyska były już ukończone, zachowywano ich na następne lub sądzono doraźnie. Jakkolwiek lud rzymski nie wierzył już, by chrześcijanie byli sprawcami pożaru miasta, jednakże ogłoszono ich za nieprzyjaciół ludzkości i państwa i edykt przeciw nim trwał ciągle w dawnej mocy. Piotr Apostoł długo nie śmiał ukazać się w domu Petroniusza, wreszcie jednak pewnego wieczoru Nazariusz oznajmił jego przybycie. Ligia, która chodziła już o swej mocy, i Winicjusz wybiegli na jego spotkanie i poczęli obejmować jego nogi, on zaś witał ich ze wzruszeniem tym większym, że niewiele pozostało mu już owiec w tej trzodzie, nad którą rządy zdał mu Chrystus, a nad której losem płakało teraz jego wielkie serce. Toteż gdy Winicjusz rzekł mu: "Panie! Za twoją to przyczyną Zbawiciel powrócił mi ją", on odrzekł: "Powrócił ci ją dla wiary twojej i dlatego, by nie zamilkły wszystkie usta, które wyznawały imię Jego." I widocznie myślał wówczas o tych tysiącach dzieci swych, porozdzieranych przez dzikie zwierzęta, o tych krzyżach, którymi nabite były areny, i o tych słupach ognistych w ogrodach "Bestii", albowiem mówił to z żałością wielką. Winicjusz i Ligia zauważyli też, że włosy jego pobielały zupełnie, cała postać pochyliła się, a w twarzy tyle miał smutku i cierpienia, jakby przeszedł przez wszystkie te bóle i męki, przez które przeszły ofiary wściekłości i szału Nerona. Lecz oboje rozumieli już, że gdy Chrystus sam poddał się męce i śmierci, nie może uchylić się od niej nikt. Jednakże krajało się w nich serce na widok Apostoła, przygniecionego brzemieniem lat, trudu i bólu. Więc Winicjusz, który za kilka już dni zamierzał odwieźć Ligię do Neapolis, gdzie mieli spotkać Pomponię i udać się dalej do Sycylii, począł go błagać, by wraz z nimi opuścił Rzym. Lecz Apostoł położył rękę na jego głowie i odpowiedział: - Słyszę oto w duszy słowa Pana, który nad Jeziorem Tyberiadzkim rzekł mi: "Gdyś był młodszym, opasowałeś się i chodziłeś, kędyś chciał, lecz gdy się zestarzejesz, wyciągniesz ręce twe, a inny cię opasze i poprowadzi, gdzie ty nie chcesz." Słuszna przeto, bym poszedł za trzodą moją. A gdy umilkli nie rozumiejąc, co mówi, dodał: - Dobiega końca trud mój, ale gościnność i odpocznienie znajdę dopiero w domu Pana. Po czym zwrócił się do nich, mówiąc: "Pamiętajcie mnie, bom was umiłował, jako ojciec miłuje dzieci swoje, a co w życiu czynić będziecie, czyńcie na chwałę Pana." Tak mówiąc podniósł nad nimi swe stare drżące dłonie i błogosławił ich, oni zaś tulili się do niego, czując, że to jest ostatnie może błogosławieństwo, jakie z jego rąk otrzymują. Przeznaczonym im jednak było widzieć go raz jeszcze. W kilka dni później Petroniusz przyniósł groźne wieści z Palatynu. Odkryto tam, iż jeden z wyzwoleńców cezara był chrześcijaninem, i znaleziono u niego listy Apostołów Piotra i Pawła z Tarsu oraz listy Jakuba, Judy i Jana. Przebywanie Piotra w Rzymie było już poprzednio wiadomym Tygellinowi, sądził jednak, że ów zginął wraz z tysiącami innych wyznawców. Teraz wydało się, że dwaj naczelnicy nowej wiary są dotychczas przy życiu i znajdują się w stolicy, postanowiono więc odnaleźć ich i chwycić za wszelką cenę, gdyż spodziewano się, iż dopiero wraz z ich śmiercią ostatnie korzenie nienawistnej sekty zostaną wyrwane. Petroniusz słyszał od Westynusa, iż sam cezar wydał rozkaz, by w ciągu trzech dni i Piotr, i Paweł z Tarsu byli już w Mamertyńskim więzieniu, i że całe oddziały pretorianów wysłano dla przetrząśnięcia wszystkich domów na Zatybrzu. Winicjusz, usłyszawszy o tym, postanowił pójść ostrzec Apostoła. Wieczorem obaj z Ursusem, przywdziawszy galijskie płaszcze osłaniające twarze, udali się do domu Miriam, u której Piotr przebywał, położonego na samym krańcu zatybrzańskiej części miasta, u stóp Janikulskiego wzgórza. Po drodze widzieli domy otoczone żołnierzami, których prowadzili jacyś nieznani ludzie. Dzielnica była zaniepokojona, a miejscami zbierały się gromady ciekawych. Tu i owdzie centurionowie badali schwytanych więźniów, wypytując ich o Piotra Symeona i o Pawła z Tarsu. Ursus i Winicjusz wyprzedziwszy żołnierzy doszli jednak szczęśliwie do mieszkania Miriam, w którym zastali Piotra otoczonego garstką wiernych. Tymoteusz, pomocnik Pawła z Tarsu, i Linus znajdowali się również przy boku Apostoła. Na wieść o bliskim niebezpieczeństwie Nazariusz wyprowadził wszystkich ukrytym przejściem do furtki ogrodowej, a następnie do opuszczonych kamieniołomów, odległych o kilkaset kroków od bramy Janikulskiej. Ursus musiał przy tym nieść Linusa, którego kości, połamane przez tortury, nie zrosły się dotychczas. Raz jednak znalazłszy się w podziemiu, uczuli się bezpieczni i przy świetle kaganka, który rozniecił Nazariusz, poczęli cichą naradę, jak ratować drogie im życie Apostoła. - Panie - rzekł mu Winicjusz - niech jutro świtaniem Nazariusz wyprowadzi cię z miasta ku Górom Albańskim. Tam cię odnajdziem i zabierzemy cię do Ancjum, gdzie czeka statek, który ma przewieźć nas oboje do Neapolis i Sycylii. Szczęśliwy będzie dzień i godzina, w której wstąpisz w dom mój i pobłogosławisz moje ognisko. Inni słuchali go z radością i nastawali na Apostoła, mówiąc: - Chroń się, pasterzu nasz, albowiem nie ostać ci się w Rzymie. Przechowaj żywą prawdę, aby nie zginęła wraz z nami i tobą. Wysłuchaj nas, którzy błagamy cię jak ojca. - Uczyń to w imię Chrystusa! - wołali inni czepiając się szat jego. On zaś odpowiedział: - Dzieci moje! Któż wie, kiedy mu Pan kres żywota naznaczy? Lecz nie mówił, że nie opuści Rzymu, i sam wahał się, co uczynić, gdyż już od dawna wkradła się w duszę jego niepewność, a nawet i trwoga. Oto trzoda jego była rozproszona, dzieło zburzone, Kościół, który przed pożarem miasta wybujał jak drzewo wspaniałe, obróciła w proch moc "Bestii". Nie zostało nic prócz łez, nic prócz wspomnień, mąk i śmierci. Siejba wydała plon obfity, ale szatan wdeptał go w ziemię. Zastępy aniołów nie przyszły na pomoc ginącym i oto Nero rozsiada się w chwale nad światem, straszny, potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, pan wszystkich mórz i wszystkich lądów. Nieraz już Boży rybak wyciągał w samotności ręce ku niebu i pytał: "Panie! Co mam czynić? Jakoż mi się ostać? i jakoż, starzec bezsilny, mam walczyć z tą nieprzebraną siłą Złego, któremu pozwoliłeś władać i zwyciężać?" I wołał tak z głębi niezmiernego bólu, powtarzając w duszy: "Nie masz już onych owiec, które mi paść kazałeś, nie masz Twego Kościoła, pustka i żałoba w Twej stolicy, więc co mi teraz rozkażesz? Mamli tu zostać czy też wyprowadzić resztę trzody, abyśmy gdzieś za morzami sławili w ukryciu imię Twoje?" I wahał się. Wierzył, że prawda żywa nie zginie i musi przeważyć, ale chwilami myślał, że nie przyszedł jeszcze jej czas, który nadejdzie wówczas dopiero, gdy Pan zstąpi na ziemię w dzień sądu w chwale i potędze stokroć od Neronowej potężniejszej. Często wydawało mu się, iż jeśli sam opuści Rzym, wierni pójdą za nim, a on zawiedzie ich wówczas aż hen, do cienistych gajów Galilei, nad cichą toń Tyberiadzkiego Morza, do pasterzy, spokojnych jak gołębie lub jako owce, które się tam pasą wśród cząbrów i nardu. I coraz większa chęć ciszy i wypoczynku, coraz większa tęsknota za jeziorem i Galileą ogarniała rybacze serce, coraz częstsze łzy napływały do oczu starca. Lecz gdy na chwilę uczynił już wybór, ogarniał go nagły strach i niepokój. Jakoż mu opuścić to miasto, w którym tyle krwi męczeńskiej wsiąkło w ziemię i gdzie tyle ust konających dawało świadectwo prawdzie? Ma-li on jeden uchylić się od tego? I co odpowie Panu, gdy usłyszy słowa: "Oto oni pomarli za wiarę swoją, a ty uciekłeś?" Noce i dni upływały mu w trosce i zmartwieniu. Inni, których rozdarły lwy, których poprzybijano na krzyże, których popalono w ogrodach cezara, posnęli po chwilach męki w Panu, on zaś spać nie mógł i czuł mękę większą od tych wszystkich, które obmyślali kaci dla ofiar. Świt często już bielił dachy domów, gdy on wołał jeszcze z głębi rozżalonego serca: - Panie, przecz mi tu przyjść kazałeś i w tym gnieździe Bestii założyć stolicę Twoją? Przez trzydzieści cztery lat od śmierci Pana swego nie zaznał spoczynku. Z koszturem w ręku obiegał świat i opowiadał "dobrą nowinę". Siły jego wyczerpały się w podróżach i trudach, aż wreszcie gdy w tym grodzie, który był głową świata, utwierdził dzieło Mistrza, jedno ogniste tchnienie Złości zżegło je, i widział, że walkę trzeba podjąć na nowo. I jaką walkę! Z jednej strony cezar, senat, lud, legie obejmujące żelazną obręczą cały świat, nieprzeliczone grody, nieprzeliczone ziemie, potęga, jakiej oko ludzkie nie widziało, z drugiej strony on, tak zgięty wiekiem i pracą, że drżące jego ręce zaledwie już zdołały unieść kij podróżny. Więc chwilami mówił sobie, że nie jemu mierzyć się z cezarem Romy i że dzieła tego może dokonać tylko sam Chrystus. Wszystkie te myśli przebiegały teraz przez jego stroskaną głowę, gdy słuchał próśb ostatniej garstki swych wiernych, oni zaś, otaczając go coraz ciaśniejszym kołem, powtarzali błagalnymi głosami: - Chroń się, Rabbi, i nas wyprowadź spod mocy Bestii. Wreszcie i Linus pochylił przed nim swą umęczoną głowę. - Panie! - mówił - tobie Zbawiciel kazał paść owce swoje, ale nie ma już tu ich lub jutro ich nie będzie, więc idź tam, gdzie je odnaleźć jeszcze możesz. Oto żywie jeszcze słowo Boże i w Jeruzalem, i w Antiochii. i w Efezie, i w innych miastach. Co wskórasz zostawszy w Rzymie? Gdy legniesz, powiększysz tylko tryumf Bestii. Janowi Pan nie oznaczył kresu życia, Paweł jest obywatelem rzymskim i bez sądu karać go nie mogą, lecz jeśli nad tobą, Nauczycielu rozsroży się moc piekielna, wówczas ci, w których upadło już serce, pytać będą: "Któż jest nad Nerona?" Tyś jest opoką, na której zbudowany jest Kościół Boży. Daj nam umrzeć, ale nie pozwól na zwycięstwo Antychrysta nad Namiestnikiem Bożym i nie wracaj tu, póki Pan nie skruszy tego, który wytoczył krew niewinną. - Patrz na łzy nasze! - powtarzali wszyscy obecni. Łzy spływały i po twarzy Piotra. Po chwili jednak podniósł się i wyciągając nad klęczącymi dłonie rzekł: - Niech imię Pańskie będzie uwielbione i niech się stanie wola Jego! góra strony Quo vadis 69